


Thank You

by LastOneOut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid turned just in time to see Hiccup wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is probably a little out of character but I just had to write it for some reason.

As Hiccup watched Astrid walk away his hand reached up for his face. He ran his fingers gentry over the place where moments before her soft lips had been. 'Wow…' he thought, 'She actually believes me….she trusts me…' It was amazing how much that one girl’s trust had changed him. Just this morning he was ready to run away, to give up on ever being a real viking, but now… 

Suddenly a crazy urge over came him, and he ran after her. “Astrid, wait!”

"Wha-" She turned just in time to see Hiccup wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug. She was momentarily paralyzed by shock before regaining her senses. "Hiccup! What are you doing, let me go!" she shouted, pushing him away from her. 

Hiccup quickly released her and stood back, looking slightly abashed and blushing. “Sorry”, he said quickly, ” I just wanted to say thank you.” 

Astrid relaxed at bit and crossed her arms, but still looked angry, “For what?” She asked. 

"For listening to me." 

Astrid stared at him but he could not hold her gaze and looked down. He opened his mouth to apologize once more, but before he could say anything he felt strong hands grab his shirt collar. He was yanked forward and found him self just inches from Astrid’s glaring face. 

"Don't ever touch me with out asking first ever again.” she snarled before dropping him. He hit the ground with an ungraceful thud and groaned in pain. He glanced up at her and was surprised to see her face relaxed. Her eyes were distant and she looked worried, like she was debating something.

"You’re welcome." She said eventually, her voice quiet. Then she turned and walked for a few steps, before breaking into a run. Hiccup stood and dusted himself off. As he watched her go his face split into a huge grin. Toothless ambled up to him and nudged his nose against his rider’s back. Hiccup turned and placed his hand against his friend’s snout. "Ya know bud…I think things are going to be alright." 

Toothless gave a reassuring grunt and Hiccup laughed. He felt light and happy. And even though the thought of having to stand up to the village and his father tomorrow scared him, he had hope. Because if he could get Astrid on his side, he could do anything.


End file.
